


Egotober Day 2: Stone

by Valpus



Series: Egotober 2020 [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Egotober, day2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valpus/pseuds/Valpus
Summary: Paring(s): nothing shown but hints of MarvinxJackieRating:PG-13Warnings: character death
Series: Egotober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960990
Kudos: 1





	Egotober Day 2: Stone

Spells gone wrong almost never lead to something good. But this, this was bad. Marvin didn’t know how he was going to fix this one as he stared at what was left of his lover. The once famous hero Jackaboy-man was not nothing more then a shattered statue the head in Marvins lap as he cried apologizing to the head and not even noticing the fact the monster they had been fighting was still around until it was too late and all Marvin could feel was the warmth of his own blood as it flowed down his neck his body falling to the side as he was sent to the grave with his love.


End file.
